Promise
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: If only i had kept my word... If only i had been a few seconds faster... then maybe none of this would have happened, maybe she would still be alive and here with me. Who will help our hero overcome this great a loss?
1. Seconds

A Side project I decided to do as a break from my other stories. It's Sonalze, just letting you know ahead of time, and if you like it, well try reading this then. It will have more than a few chapters, how many I have no clue on that yet. This is a different more approach for me, more of a saddening mood type thing, something I haven't attempted till now. So read and let me know what you think.

Promise

Chapter 1

I have no difficultly remembering that day.

There were numerous amounts of people in attendance, all for her mourning. So many faces just filled with emotion that you could cry even if you had never know her.

Tails, Amy, and all my friends were in attendance that day, as well as Marine, Silver, and many others from Blaze's dimension. We may be all different in many ways, but on that day we all shared tears over our long lost friend.

I remember that Silver was one of the few who really got deeply crushed by her death. They had been very close friends since they were little, I remember Silver telling me about the adventures that she and him had. Silver looked up to her like not many did, it made her feel like it was a responsibility to watch out for him. He told me once that she was just like the sister he never had.

When I first saw him earlier today, he was a complete wreck. It looked like he had gotten absolute no sleep the entire night, and I could tell that he was struggling inside himself to keep from breaking down.

I was the one who was insisted to choose the location of her funeral, and I knew exactly not where I wanted to bury her, but where she told me once that she would love to be buried at.

There was this very dense packed woods by Tails' workshop that she asked me to venture though with her, it had been one of the first days that she had been in our world. She was acting as leader, something I could tell from first sight that she was good at. I got lead though the forest at a pretty quick pace, to where I had no clue.

The wind was whipping that day, and I could feel the water droplets from the surface of the leaves around me pick up into the wind and fly into my face.

It had been in early April, I think like the 6th. That would explain why it had been sort of chilly out, I remember wearing a green jacket too. She was in her usual attire, that sparkling purple and violet cloak of hers, I had always like that.

We were still running, it had been around 5 minutes by now, and while I wasn't even tired from any of this, I could tell that her pace was beginning to slow, and she almost faltered over an overgrown tree root, to which I caught her quick before she hit a rock in front of her.

She continued her pace though afterwards, before she had told me it is one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen in her life. I had been on my morning run, but I knew she was dying to show me, so I let her drag me around.

I looked up and could see a patch of further growing blue, and my guess was that we were almost near to where she wanted to go with me.

"Come on, we're almost there Sonic!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Her pace again slowed as we neared the conclusion of the forest, I could now obviously tell that this is what she wanted to show me.

As I began to enter the clearing, I had to say that it was really quite impressive. Flowers of all different varieties dotted the land, and the ocean was just very beautiful to look at. The space between the edge of the forest and the ocean was really huge as well, it would be a great place to put a park of some sort. But the thing that I found really cool was the rock formations near the edge of the cliffs, it looked amazing how the water carved the rocks.

We just walked around and talked for most of the day, and I remember her saying that if there was any place that she would want to be buried at, that would be the place. She even chuckled after mentioning that because she thought she would go on to live a long time.

Sadly, she is mistaken.

I wasn't around with everybody else at this time, I was too heartbroken to be near the casket as this moment.

You may ask, heartbroken? But yes, I had loved her with a burning passion and desire. I had first sensed something with her the first time we met each other. This got Amy into a very angry mood, after all she always wanted me for herself.

But I just found something in Blaze that I haven't found in any other woman in my life. What you might ask, I was never entirely sure, but she was just somebody that I had to have.

She saw me in the same way actually, and about a few weeks after we first met, we began dating. At first I tried to keep of me and her secret because Amy would really kill me if she found out that I was interested in someone else.

But soon we really did get very deeply in love.

About a month ago was Blaze's birthday, I had planned out a big party with Tails at his home. We invited everybody pretty much, and gave her the best party she had ever had. But it was after the party that made it the greatest birthday ever.

The two of us were seated on his lawn, illuminated by the shimmering full moon above us. She had been really sad about the fact that I didn't get her any gift, but didn't show her disappointment because she figured that I did most of the preparation for the party.

"Aren't you wondering why I didn't give you a gift?" I had asked her.

"Well… sort of. It's because you were working on the party, right?"

Then I turned to her on the signature one knee, and pulled right out of my hand a stunning gold ring with a beautiful diamond on the top that sparkled along with the moon's bright light.

She just stared in awe, completely caught off guard and not expecting anything like this.

"Blaze…will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, one of the very sparse times that I had actually seen her cry. I knew she was a tough person, and tears were not well known to her. But she did show them this time.

"Yes… Yes!" She squealed in joy, and jumped into my arms, sending both of us to the ground. I then gave her a passionate kiss, and she returned the favor, and we were like that until we had to part because we were breathless.

I put the ring on her finger, and it was a good fit, not too loose that it would fall off, but not too tight where it would get stuck. I also made a very significant promise after I had told her that.

It was that I would always make sure that nothing would ever happen to her.

That haunts me so much now. That promise I had made that night to her, is one that I would break.

About a week before today, Eggman randomly showed up and captured Blaze. Figuring that it was just another sad attempt at him trying to succeed at something, I didn't right away run over to save her, but I did start to run over to his base.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I would see next.

I arrived at the base, to see her limp on the ground, a pool of fresh blood surrounding her body, and staining her cloak a deep bold red. Her eyes were abandon of any sort of life, and it's if she had been alive just seconds before. Seconds before…

I looked up, seeing a flying eggmoblie before me and a doctor within it holding a pistol in his hand. He just sneered at me, and sped off, before I was even able to make a move. I didn't understand his means of her death, but I knew that I would someday find him and get my revenge, and it would be more than he even imagined.

I rushed her to a hospital as quick as I could, maybe somehow there could be a tiny amount of hope left. I was immediately approached by nurses who took her body for emergency surgery, leaving me standing frozen in the Emergency room, my blue fur stained with her blood.

Another nurse asked me sadly if I wanted to wash the blood off, which I refused. Instead I questioned the location of the room she had been taken to, for which she answered 400, but not to go in, I wasn't allowed.

And I waited, and waited, until finally a doctor exited the room, and walked up next to me, asking if I was the one who had brought her into the hospital. I nodded a yes to the man, however was not pleased with his look of sorrow. Then he said he was sorry, and that she didn't make it.

All the emotions I felt at that time, it was just too much. I collapsed onto my knees, and just tried to cry all of it away, just wished it was a dream and that none of this was happening. But it was not a dream, no, this was all happening before my eyes.

That night, I didn't sleep at all, and every night since then I had been having countless nightmares with her in every one of them. I even got an offer from Amy a few days ago if it would be any help if I slept in her home for a night. That transitioned me to have another nightmare, and the worst of them all, where woke Amy with my relentless screaming for Blaze. She did help though, as she began to comfort me the rest of the night, giving me at least a few hours of some type of rest.

And today was the day I had been dreading. The last goodbye I would give to my beloved, before she would be put away forever. I was asked by Tails if I wanted to speak at the funeral. I answered him with "It's not a matter of me wanting to… it's that I have to."

But I just didn't know if I could stand having to do a speech in front of everybody I knew, about something that I truly was able to avoid. I would more than likely break down into tears and go insane, something I was on the verge of.

But as the days after had passed, I had began to start to blame my own self for her death. I had underestimated Eggman, and would have never known he was going to really do as he did.

And the dreadful fact that I had just been too slow to save her killed me inside. A million ifs were circulating within my head.

If only I had seen this coming…

If I had been more careful…

If I hadn't had underestimated him…

If I had been a few seconds earlier…

If I had kept my promise.

Wow. This is one of the strongest chapters that I have ever written, or that's my personally perspective of it. More dark and sad than my other things, a different route that I took. Well it's not the end yet, so I'd like to hear what you think of it, and reviews will be happily accepted. Also read One Tree Hill if you are a Sonalze fan!


	2. I'm Here for You

People suspected that promise would only include one single chapter, and be considered a one-shot. However, I have found other ideas to continue it with, and so I shall. Most of the story will be kinda saddening, a different than I'm used to style, but I have gotten pretty good with it, and I especially am happy with ch 1. Also this will gradually change to a Sonamy, so if you're not a fan of it, then sorry about that. But I'd still like if you could read it. So here in chapter 2 of Promise.

Promise

Chapter 2

I had to make a speech and I knew it.

Most people I knew offered to say what I wanted for me, since it was too emotional having to say it myself. But I already had broken the biggest promise of my life, and I wasn't ever going to again.

A big crowd was gathered now sitting in two sections of seats, the front rows of each being the people who knew her best.

4 people had made short speeches on how caring and thoughtful she was, and also how they would miss her. I didn't think that they would miss her as much as I did though.

I silently walked up the stairs up to the podium on a small stage like area. I positioned the microphone nicely so that it would be exactly in front of my lips when I talked.

A quiet breeze crept from the forest behind us, brandishing the flowers and flags that were placed around and on top of Blaze's casket, and blowing the grass and trees about. I took a deep breath, and began my speech, I needed no cards or paper, I just knew that I wanted to say.

"Blaze… She was the kind of person you could enjoy being around. Anytime I was down, or depressed over something, I was able to know that she was around for me.

I in a way thought that it was kinda my job to keep her happy, and I always tried to. I'd take her to what she wanted to do, even if it was something I completely found no taste in, something like chick flicks."

That received a chuckle and smiles from everybody in front of me.

"I remember, that first day I found her so long ago, and took her to my place to care for her. And since that very day, we have been the best of friends, and a lot more.

I mean more."

I took off my ring and held it up, clear enough where everybody would know what it was.

"About a month ago to be exact… I proposed to Blaze right under the stars on her birthday. She accepted again and again, tackling me to the ground in a death hug that I began to think would never end.

But we deeply loved one another. Until meeting her, I had never founded any woman in my life that I could really think about as much as her. She infiltrated my life, in the best way that I could imagine.

I guess I could say that she felt sort of the same way about me."

And I continued to talk and mention all the things we did together, and nearing the end of my very lengthy speech, I began to feel tears flowing down my face.

My last line was "Blaze, you will always be locked into my heart and soul, I will never break a promise again in your remembrance." I walked over to the casket, and placed a gold chain with a heart pendant, it was the necklace given to her by her own mother, and was one of the only things she kept to remember her by.

I looked at the sea of faces before me, and could look right through some of the saddened stares surrounding me.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs once again, and plodded my way down the aisle, I had to catch a breath and I was at my breaking point. The last thing I wanted to do was to fall into sobs right in front of everybody.

I miss you Blaze, why did you have to leave us?

Watching my Sonic up there, talking straight from his heart like he did, was something that made me even cry with him. I felt so bad for him, he didn't deserve to be heartbroken like this, and nobody did, no matter who they were.

I told Rouge who was seated to the left of me that I would try to comfort him as best as I could. She tried to explain to me that Sonic should just have some time alone to be able to sort out all his thoughts within his mind. I didn't really listen to her that much though, I only was interested in helping my favorite blue hedgehog.

I walked around the forested area, looking for my beloved, except he was nowhere to be found. Strange, I knew he wouldn't have left the funeral, he cares too much about Blaze to do that.

As I tried my best to walk quietly, I did make some noise, which distracted me somewhat from finding him.

I stopped to think for a moment, when I heard some light sobbing coming from a short distance away from me. It had to be Sonic.

I rushed over to him, but I didn't immediately greet him, I didn't want to scare him. Instead, I walked around so I was in front of him, and sat down on the ground with Sonic.

"It's alright Sonic. She's up in the sky now, and still watching down on you."

"No don't you get it!!!! IT was my fault that she's dead!! I underestimated Eggman just once, and what happened? It caused the death of my future wife!!!! So how can it be okay!!?" He exploded in angry and sorrow, his face stained with tears, and his eyes looking like as if he hadn't have gotten a good night sleep in a few days.

"I'm sorry Amy… I didn't mean to."

I wrapped my arms around my hero, and pulled him in a comforting embrace, so that his head was resting on my chest as he continued to cry.

"It's alright Sonic, it wasn't you're fault. I'm here don't you worry."

He looked up and if I was correct, saw a very microscopic hint of a smile to me from him, at least.

"Thanks for the reassuring words Ames."

"No worries, you're welcome to come to me anytime you feel like it."

I held him softly in my arms, I was able to fell his pulse, which began to slow to normal, and it was as if he felt safer in my arms. Even though it's been nearly 8 years since we first met, I still had feelings towards him, and a lot of them. But I shoved that aside, he didn't need my fangirl stuff, he needed my loving support and comfort.

"Hey um Amy?"

I looked down to him, "Yeah Sonic?"

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for a few days, would you?

I was thrilled for him to ask me that question, as I always would happily welcome Sonic to my home to stay. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable either, as this was more of overcoming a loss of a love.

"Of course not, you're welcome in my home whenever you'd like. I have an extra bedroom that you're free to use."

"I owe you, remember that, okay?"

I nodded in him, and asked if he was alright to head back with the others with the lowering of her body. He seemed extremely hesitant, but agreed only if I was by his side.

We made our way back, walking hand in hand. No, this wasn't about love, it was juts more comforting for him to do that, and I really didn't mind one bit.

People began to see and notice Sonic coming back, and made a path for the two of us to walk so we would be able to be directly in front of the grave.

We watched in silence as the casket began to sink away from our view, causing great emotion to come from the crowds of people. Sonic clenched my hand tighter than beforehand, trying his very best to hold back tears.

I had to give him credit for having the heart to stand here and watch his lover being interred in front of him. I, as everybody else were very sad about it all.

Blaze and I didn't get along at first, mainly because I was jealous of her and Sonic being together while he wouldn't ever think of going on a date with me. But talking to her once, she seemed to actually be a really cool gal. Within a week, we became like best friends with one another, I've never met many who I had been such good friends with.

I just didn't understand why he would go out to kill her like that. I just thought it was cruel, even for standards that Eggman has.

After the casket has been lowered, we said our goodbyes to everybody while the casket got buried. Rouge and Knuckles expressed their sorrow, as well as Cream, Tails, and Shadow. Silver kinda stayed longer than most, Blaze and he were like brother and sister, and she looked out for him. He did leave later on, but after he had cried in front of the grave.

That just left me and Sonic, who was just staring at her tombstone. It read, Blaze the cat, a warm, friendly, and comforting soul that will forever be missed in our hearts. And on the bottom it read the date.

He was mortified my all this. Losing a loved one like that is really something that can bring you down. Maybe I could relate to him.

I walked through the air, the nippy November breezes whipping the trees behind us, and stood, hand in hand again with my blue hero.

"I know how hard this is for you, but I bet that she wouldn't want you to grief over it either. Trust me I know."

He seemed annoyed at me for trying to relate to something that he thought I never had to go through.

"And how do you know!? Have you ever lost anybody that near and dear to you??!!"

I looked down to the ground, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "Yes… I have Sonic…"

"Oh really? Who?"

"… My family."

He paused from saying another word, and I could sense that he felt my sorrow, even through the loss of his would be wife.

"I have almost no memory of my parents, or if I even had any siblings. I spent years, in secret with Tails, trying to find anything, a hint, a piece of their memorabilia, anything that I could use to track them and finally see them again.

But as those years passed, my perseverance faded away, slowly but surely. Then one day, I just gave up on it. It was causing me too much stress, and I just decided to presume them never found. If they are still alive, I have no idea, but wherever they are, I bet they are still looking for me.

But that thought made me continue to do so. I take some time out of every week, looking through the internet, trying to locate something on their whereabouts. I never had lost hope since, as they wouldn't on me.

So, does that answer you're question?"

He stood there, shell-shocked at what I had just explained. He completely forgot about the fact that I even had a family, as long as we knew each other, I really never did mention them, it just made me saddened and cry.

He put his arm around me, and held me close to his heart, the same as I did before for him just hours ago.

"I will make you a promise Amy Rose, and I also will keep my word, something that I failed with Blaze. I'll try my best to find them, but until then, you can be family to me. I won't even mind you staying with me some nights, as long as you don't go all fangirl on me. But I can consider you to be family, that is, if it's alright with you?"

Bless his huge heart that is nearly as big as his entire head is.

"Yes it is, thank you. Come on, let's head to my place and I'll make us dinner."

We then began hand in hand to walk back to my home, Sonic did take one last look at the grave first, and arranged the flowers and other items so it would look nice.

This would be something that even he needed help in overcoming, and I wanted to make sure he did.

I loved writing this chapter. Just some sweet little Sonamy hints, although it hasn't been too much yet. I'm loving how this is progressing, and while it seems like it's over, there is a lot more to come from the rest of the story and most of it involves Sonamy, as well as Sonic trying to get past he death. I'll accept all reviews and will read whatever you have to say. But please no flames. Be sure to read one tree hill too, I put up a new chappie.


End file.
